Story of Someone They Know
by g-na-1358
Summary: Eren shares the story of "his friend" and his weird dreams with Levi, his favourite mean barista in his favourite coffee shop.
1. Story of Someone I Know

**A/N: **This was inspired by San E's 아는 사람 얘기 (Story of someone I know). I love the song, the lyrics _and_ the MV. ^^;; (You can listen to it if you want, just search for "San E Story of someone I know MV" on youtube. The MV on the official 1theK channel has english subs. :) )

* * *

><p>Hey, Levi!<p>

Yes, me again. Yes, the usual.

Don't insult latte! And anyway, you don't even drink coffee, what do you _care_?! Who the hell doesn't drink coffee, anyway?

Geez, you're as charming as ever. Can't you at least be a little polite with your favourite regular?

Well, I suppose... Wait, what do you mean? I'm _not_ your favourite? You're so mean, I'm here- Oh, thanks; that was quick.

Why? Nobody's in here, anyway. Who's going to complain I'm standing here?

Oh, come on; you don't mind me nearly as much as you want to make me believe. I just wanna chat a little.

Okay, fine. No chatting. I'll just tell you a story, then. You can just listen.

Yes, or that. But I know you wouldn't ignore me. You're not _that_ mean... I think...

...If you keep rolling your eyes so far in, they will stay that way, you know...

You can't take my coffee hostage! I _swear_ the story's interesting. It's about this guy I know-

No! I _said _"guy I know"! It's not me! Just listen to me for a- Oh, I'm sorry madam, go ahead.

...

So, as I was saying, this guy I know, that means _not_ me, is addicted to coffee. So naturally he started frequenting a coffee shop as soon as he started at college and moved to the dorm.

I never mentioned anything about this shop! There are at least three coffee shops just on campus. We're not even on campus here. Why should it necessarily be _this_ coffee shop?

Yes, your coffee is the best, that's why_ I_ come here. But I never said that _he_ does. Anyway, on his third visit to his favourite coffee shop he met a barista. And he was absolutely sure he had never seen him before that, but he had this weird feeling like he _knew _the guy. Like, knew him better than his adopted sister he's been living with since they were little kids.

No. Why do you keep insisting it's me? I told you it's not.

Umm... Well... He... _Coincidently_ he also has an adopted sister. Just listen, okay?

Good. At first he shrugged the feeling off, thinking it was just caffeine withdrawal messing with him. But then the next day he felt it even stronger, and the next day, too. He couldn't help himself, he had to get to know the guy for real, you know? So after a week of this he decided to talk to him.

...Haha. Yeah, I started talking to you after a week, too, didn't I? Funny... Such a coincidence... Anyway, after he talked to him, the dreams began.

Yeah, dreams. Like, nightmares and stuff... there was a bunch of people he knew, like his sister and Armin and you... I mean the barista, _not_ you! Anyway, they were all living inside these tall as hell walls that were protecting them from these weird... big... humanoid... man-eating... things... I don't know. They were in some sort of army, fighting against these things but he was somehow one of those things too? But not really? Like, he was but he wasn't. He could change into it but he kept being himself or something... I'm not sure how it works. And this barista was something like his leader and caretaker there. Well, when they were fighting, there was always so much blood and lost limbs and... _guts_... people kept dying everywhere, even Marco and your squad and my mother... In the past three months I woke up sick and crying so many times... Uhm, did I just say I...?

I guess I'm just really getting into it, you know? Anyway, he kept talking to the barista and the more he did, the more the dreams focused on him and the relationship between them. And it got really complicated. At first, my friend almost worshiped the other guy, because he was so strong and cool... But then he got beaten up by him real bad, and he found out he was a complete clean freak and rude and all in all pretty weird and so the image he had of him kind of crumbled. My friend said that in the dreams he got a little freaked out for a bit, not knowing how to act with him. He still respected him a lot and all that, but I guess he just realized the capitan or whatever he was wasn't the type _to_ be worshiped. Or something? I don't know how to explain it. So, after that, some people important to the both of them died and some other stuff happened and somehow they ended up sleeping together.

Yes, two guys. What's so bad about that?

I'm not getting defensive!

If nothing's bad about it then why question it? Shit, now I forgot where I was.

Oh, yeah. They started sleeping together and like that they started getting to know each other better and better and ultimately fell in love with each other.

Yes, sweet. Do you have a problem with _that_?

Good.

What? How do I know all these details? Oh... Ummm... We're... really close. He tells me everything? Can you _please_ just stop interrupting me?

Thanks. As I was saying, they fell in love but soon after they both died.

Yes, that's it. Well, there was a lot of fighting and blood and lost limbs and death and betrayal in between. In the end it got awfully complicated and for the most part it was really like out of some movie or a shounen manga or something but I was trying to keep to the point. I'll tell you the rest later if you want?

I told you to stop interrupting me because it was annoying! It doesn't matter there was only one sentence left!

Hm? Well, the point is; the guy, my friend doesn't know what to do. He's pretty sure those aren't just dreams. It feels too real, it's more like forgotten memories or seeing a parallel reality. It's difficult to explain. So he feels confused about it, not really sure if he isn't going crazy... Maybe it's the dreams' influence but he's sure the barista won't ridicule him and will consider all this seriously. Moreover, the barista and he made a promise to meet again and fall in love again that he really wants to fulfill. On top of that he seriously likes the guy, even in reality, so it's for his conscious self as well. But he isn't sure how he'd ultimately react if he told him, god knows why he even likes him. The guy is being pretty mean to him, he makes fun of him every chance he gets and he's so rude...

Yes, _exactly_ like you. At least you realize.

No, I didn't know what to do or think either. So... what do _you_ think he should do?

...Did you just... ask me why I can't just ask you out like a normal person...? I told you this is not about me!

I'm not blushing!

Am not!

Fine, I _am_ blushing! So what!

Whatever...

Yes, it's me. Are you happy now?

Stop smirking...

...Wait, what?

Are you being serious right now?

So... You're telling me you've been having these dreams since you were a teenager...? And three other people, too?

Oh my god... So I'm not completely crazy...?

Why didn't you stop me when you realized where this was going?

I wasn't making an idiot out of myself! You're such a bastard, you're even worse than in the dreams, _Heichou_.

No, I'm not going to ask my Heichou out now. He pissed me off!

...One kiss is not going to save you, Levi...

What's this; your number?

I'm just making sure! It could be Hanji's number for all I know; I saw you with her!

Sure, I'll call you. But I'm still not asking you out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I admit it. It's weird. I hope you made sense of it. ;;

There's a second chapter from Levi's point of view that quite literally fills in the blanks in this. And if I feel like it, there will also be an "Armin and/or Mikasa are being introduced to Levi" chapter...


	2. Story of Someone He Knows

When you work at a shop of any kind, you'll notice that people always tend to come in in waves. This results in periods of impossible rush and impossible boredom. It's a shitty fact but a fact nonetheless.

The coffee shop I've been working at since starting college has just entered one of the longer periods of impossible boredom. In the last fifteen minutes, the most activity I've had was cleaning the counter (for the fourth time since I've clocked in two hours ago).

I'm beginning to consider cleaning the machines, too (for the second time), just to kill time, when I hear the door open. I look up and have to suppress a smile.

The caffeine addict of a brat is here today sooner than usual and I can't say I'm complaining.

He greets me, all cheery, as soon as he sees me.

I pretend to be indifferent as I grace him with a bored stare, careful not let him know I'm actually pretty happy he's there. (Only because he'll want to talk to me and I'll have something to do until the next wave of people hits, of course. Not because I like having the kid around or anything.)

I ask him two completely rhetorical and completely pointless questions instead of greeting him back. For some reason, he actually answers both of them – yes, it really is him again (_who'd guess_) and yes, he'll have his usual (again, _who'd guess)_. (He'd get his usual even if he said he wanted something else anyway; I have it halfway done by the time I ask. No way I'm redoing shit.)

I proceed to inform him of his shitty taste. Seriously; latte? You can't even taste the coffee for all the milk.

That stirs him up and because Eren (yes, the brat actually has a name) is an aggressive person, he immediately turns into offensive. He tells me not to insult latte and I fight the urge to smirk. Oh, brats and their love for _their_ coffee... Then I seriously get accused of _not even_ _drinking_ _coffee_. The hell...?

Well, what can I say? Is it my fault coffee's fucking disgusting? No it's not. Not even a shit-ton of milk can save it. I shrug and tell Eren such.

Eren rolls his eyes but he's still grinning away when he spouts something about being polite to my favourite regular.

I raise my eyebrows at that. Confident, aren't we?

I bluntly tell him he's not. Lying with a straight face has always been one of my talents. (Well, in this case, it's only a half-lie. It's a tie between him and the cute little girl, Petra, who comes in every other day for a hot chocolate and a cookie. I sometimes worry she's going to die of sugar overdose.) And anyway, he should be happy I'm being myself with him, not holding anything back.

I smirk as he gives me a horrified look while complaining about me being 'mean' (as if I've ever been not mean) and I finish making his drink.

Still smirking I cut him off before he can start ranting endlessly by presenting him his precious latte.

He thanks me and hands me the money but he doesn't move. Not that I'm surprised. I _politely_ tell him to fucking stop blocking the counter. (Not that I really mind but whatever; I know he won't listen to me anyway.)

He pouts at me and dismisses my request. (See? I knew it.)

I dismiss him in return.

The brat rolls his eyes and not-so-indirectly tells me he knows I actually _want_ him to pester me. Perceptive brat. How does he know me so well? He's only ever talked to me over this stupid counter. (I briefly wonder whether his sub-consciousness knows me as well as mine knows him.)

What did he say? Chat? Does he seriously expect me to _chat_ with him?

I shoot him a look that says exactly what I think about that sentence and in response lets out a resigned sigh.

Great. Now he wants to tell me a story so I can just listen.

I tell him I can just ignore him.

To my amazement, he chuckles. He's so sure I wouldn't do it... I'm tempted to accept the challenge and it probably shows on my face because suddenly he doesn't look quite so sure. I take mercy on him and opt to just roll my eyes and warn him that if the story is boring I'll never make him his beloved latte again.

He looks a little scared as he swears it's interesting. As soon as he starts with the words 'It's about a guy I know' I can admit that if it's not interesting it will at least be very amusing. I interrupt him by asking if the friend is him. You know, statistics are in my favour.

As expected, he blows up and aggressively denies it. I want to tell him that if he gets so defensive he'll just confirm any suspicions but we get interrupted by a middle-aged, obviously stressed woman irritably asking if we are quiet finished.

Eren stays silent while I make her order but he doesn't leave, just moves aside enough that he's not in the way. It almost makes me smile. Almost.

As soon as the door closes after the woman, he leans over the counter and continues where he left off. I don't know why he still insists that it's his friend when we both know the truth, but it's funny so who cares.

When he mentions a coffee shop, I interrupt him with a smirk. I casually mention that yes, our coffee shop is pretty popular.

He groans and denies it, reminding me the shitty on-campus shops. In turn I remind him of said shittiness.

He does agree with the fact that our coffee is indeed the best and he comes here because of that (I resist asking teasingly if he's sure of that because I'm pretty confident he comes because of me, too. The brat is obvious like that.) but still insists on denying that _his friend_ comes here too.

Oh, and now he's talking about "a barista". If the look he's giving me is anything to go by I just made my grand appearance in this story. Can't say I'm very surprised. It's pretty obvious where he's going with this. But I'm pleasantly surprised when he mentions he had the same feeling of deja-vu as I did the first time I saw him. Even though I doubt it was as strong in his case. Not that I let myself show it. Not then, not now.

I rather busy myself with teasing him about the slip of his tongue when he mentions "his friend's adoptive sister".

Seriously, how many people have an adoptive sister and are the same age as him?

Oh god, this kid just keeps digging his own grave. Now his friend starts talking to this barista a week after they met. Exactly the same as Eren and me. _What a coincidence._

I can't help but smirk when he flushes a deep red and starts panicking a little after I point this out. The brat's just too cute.

He tries to move on quickly and for once it works. With the mention of dreams I start actually paying attention and my heart rate quickens a little. I'm nervous. But I still can't be sure he's talking about what I hope he's talking about. Dreams can be anything. For all I know he might just have started having wet dreams about me. (Well, not like there couldn't have been any even if they are the same dreams I've been having.)

So I ask him to elaborate. Better safe than sorry.

I listen intently when he describes the dreams – nightmares – memories? – and don't even call him out on it when he forgets he's "not talking about himself". Because it's the same. I already know everything he's telling me. I'm not sure if I'm happy that he "remembered" (which now officially makes the number of people I know with the same dreams a whopping five – if you count the one random guy who suddenly started saluting when he saw Erwin, Hanji and me on the street a few years back) and that _I_ was his trigger (mine was Isabel, by the way) or sad that he now has to live with the shit and it's because of me...

I snap out of my thoughts when he suddenly stops and asks if he really said "I" while describing the dreams. I don't trust my voice, yet, so I only smirk. I can always trust my face with not letting any emotions show.

He's mumbles something about "being into it" and I have to snort. What an understatement with his eyes being as glassy as they are.

We're getting close to the wet-dreams-part now. I'm looking forward to this. I'm gonna tease him so bad- Wait, wait. What does he mean I'm not to be worshiped? I'm cool enough to be worshiped if I do say so myself, thank you very much. Tsk. Such a _brat._

But well, I guess if he weren't, we wouldn't "end up sleeping together", would we...

I still have to tease him a little; I just can't pass up such a perfect opportunity. I ask him, in feigned surprise, if _really_ two guys slept together in the dreams.

He gets really angry and defensive.

And I tell him as much.

It gets even better.

Internally I smile fondly at that but on the surface I just shrug mentioning it's nothing bad, to calm down and stop shouting. Seriously, who shouts at a coffee shop, even if nobody's there?

I snort and mumble how sweet this shit's getting after he skips right over to falling in love. He rolls his eyes at me and asks if I have a problem with sweet.

What can I say, I've never been a romantic so yes, I do have a problem with overly sweet descriptions of my own relationships, but this time I meant it sarcastically. Who in their right mind would find "we fucked and then fell in love" sweet, anyway?

I tell him I don't have a problem. The smile was worth the half-lie.

I ask him how he knows all the details just to see him fumble for words. He's cute like this, not knowing what to say.

I promise not to interrupt him again and he finishes the story.

With one sentence.

He seriously made a one and a half sentence summary of our tear-jerker of a love story – besides totally glossing over all the interesting stuff that actually happened outside of our personal lives. I just can't believe this kid. But that doesn't really matter.

He told me not to interrupt him for _one fucking sentence_.

I wonder what the actual point of telling me all this was. I mean, if he's just gonna skip all the interesting stuff...

Long story short, I'm told he's scared (even if he won't outright admit it) and confused and doesn't know how to ask me out. Joy.

He also tells me "the barista" is rude and mean. Exactly like me. Again, _what a coincidence_. How many rude and mean baristas in one tiny town can you get?

I play along with his "just my friend" game for a minute and ask him if he had any suggestions for his friend. He says no and in turn I get asked what _I _think he's supposed to do – ergo, he asks _me_ how he should ask _me_ out. What a guy...

I get tired of going around the real topic in circles so I roll my eyes and ask him why can't he just ask me out like a normal person.

He's shocked. And blushing madly. And being cute.

Finally, after a few jabs, he admits it _was_ actually about him. I'm so shocked.

I give a self-satisfied smirk before making a spur-of-the-moment decision.

But well, I'd have to tell him eventually and I believe, with things like this, the sooner the better.

I admit to having the same – or very similar – dreams since I was 13. And not just me, Erwin, Hanji and Isabel, too.

He looks at me all shy, asking if that means he's not crazy. I shrug and tell him that if he is it just means we're all crazy together. But the fact we all have _the same _dreams has to mean something. He looks so relieved for a moment before, predictably, getting irritated. Why didn't I stop him? Well, I can't exactly say that I was too caught up in my own thoughts to do so. So I tell him the next best thing that isn't a complete lie. It really _was_ fun to watch him make an idiot out of himself with all the "my friend, not me" bullshit.

He calls me by my from-the-dreams title and it makes me feel all nostalgic, warm and fuzzy. Ugh.

I cover the internal fight between fuzziness and self-disgust up with a smirk and suggest him to finally ask his Heichou out.

He refuses in a way that reminds me of an angry kitten and I want to laugh. But instead I lean over the counter and kiss him lightly. I really hope the cliché so-called electricity didn't run only through me. That would be so pathetic.

He still refuses even though he deflated considerably.

I roll my eyes, grabbing a piece of paper on which I scribble a series of numbers before handing it to him.

I'm amazed he figured out that yes, it is actually my number. What else would it be?

Hanji's number...? Does he really think I'm _that_ mean?

I just shake my head and tell him to call me.

He agrees readily but still refuses to ask me out.

I quietly resign myself to the fate of being the one having to do it.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this made a little more sense than Eren's side... ;;

(I'm proud of myself. There's not a single quote in there. Even though it's still dialog-based. :D )

(Yes, I did just belittle my most beloved coffee beverage. Sue me.)


	3. Story of Someone We Know

**A/N: **It's probably really, really confusing... I'm sorry...

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you didn't tell us."<p>

"When was I supposed to do that? It's been a week! And it's not like I have to tell you everything anyway!"

"But this is important information, Eren. You never even told us you were gay."

"I wanted to tell you, okay? It just never came up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Eren; we already knew anyway."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you are kinda obvious."

"...And you're okay with it?"

"We'd never abandon you, Eren. You should already know that."

" We survived through the anger-issue episode in highschool. Did you really think we'd leave because of your sexuality?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Armin."

"Why? Does it make you feel stupid? That's good; that was the point."

"When did you become such a sassy little shit, Armin?"

"I've always been one, you just never realized."

"I don't remember raising you this way."

"That's because you didn't raise me."

"Armin, do us all a favour and stop being such a smartass for a while. We're almost there."

"Finally. Eren, why did you ever feel the need to walk this far just for coffee? I mean, before you met your boyfriend?"

"Armin..."

"Okay, I know; coffee's sacred. I'll shut up. _Sorry_."

"What the hell happened to the cute, shy little kid?"

"I've always been the oldest one. I don't think calling me little kid is appropriate."

"Whatever. Hi! I'll have an espresso and a mocha."

"...Sure."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Eren, how could you?"

"Huh?"

"Ignore her for now. You're not getting anything? You should. I don't want to deal with you on withdrawal on top of everything else."

"Armin, what are you even talking about? Besides, Levi's already making my coffee."

"Good."

"It's not good at all Armin. So much caffeine is bad for him. _He_ is bad for him."

"Why don't you let Eren be the judge of that for once, Mikasa? And stop fucking pointing at me."

"You shut up, shorty."

"I'm sorry to say this, but Levi's right."

"...He's not."

"He is. And even if he wasn't, you know Eren is too stubborn. There's nothing you can do if he decides to date Levi in all his lives."

"I can always try."

"Not gonna work this time either. And I don't think Levi has any reason to hold himself back this time, it will be even harder."

"Damn right. But who the fuck gave you the right to call me by my name?"

"Sorry, but in case you didn't notice, we're practically the same age now."

"...Tch. All of you are still the same brats, either way."

"Whatever you say, _Levi_."

"Armin! Why are you so friendly with him?"

"Why not?"

"Okay. Guys, can you all shut up for a minute and explain to me just what the hell is going on?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You guys know each other?"

"No. But he's bad for you."

"Somewhat. It's complicated but this is the first time we've actually met."

"Yes."

"Okay. One, don't talk all at once. Two, what the hell am I supposed to make out of that?! Make up a collective answer! Three, give me my damn coffee, please... Thanks."

"You're welcome. Where's my money?"

"Oh, come on!"

"We've had this conversation already. I'm not giving you free drinks."

"...Fine... But are you going to do anything about the two other points? ...Don't give me that look, Levi; I feel like an idiot."

"Sorry, Eren. We know _of_ each other but we haven't really met before now. Makes sense?"

"Not really. How do you 'know of each other'?"

"Uhm, well..."

"It's better if you don't know."

"You're both cowards. From the dreams, idiot."

"Oh. Right. Of course... No, wait, what?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"""YOU REMEMBER?!"""

"And you're supposed to be 'Best Friends Forever'... By the way, Eren, you better clean that coffee up."

"Levi, the sarcasm is definitely something I love about you but can you _please_ shut up while I process this?"

"Then process while cleaning up what you spilled."

"That's _your_ job, shorty. You can't make your customers clean."

"Watch me."

"Armin, how the hell are you smiling in this situation...?"

"Hm? Oh, I guess I'm just happy. This whole scene is so familiar yet so different. Different in a good way, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you brats smiling like complete idiots over there? Armin. Your espresso will get cold."

"So you've switched from being a tyrant to a mother? What an upgrade."

"I can still hand your sorry ass to you if you aren't careful, 'Humanity's _second_ strongest.'"

"You're welcome to try. I'll gladly show you exactly how different things are now."

"Guys, can you not?!"

"...I have a feeling this life is going to be getting a lot more interesting from now on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have this AU totally thought out. Like their ages, how the triggering works, and stuff... I don't like long author notes and I don't think anyone cares to read those, but it feels like such a shame to leave it be... So maybe, just maybe I'll write an extra sequel story where I'll explain it, somehow... If I manage to come up with a plot for it... :/


End file.
